ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bandicoot (movie franchise)
Crash Bandicoot is a computer-animated comic science fiction adventure-comedy film franchise produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. Based on the video game character of the same name, the series consists of seven films (including two spin-offs). The franchise centers on the titular character Crash Bandicoot and his world of mutated creatures. List of Installments Crash Bandicoot The first film in the franchise focuses on the origins of the titular protagonist. Genetically modified to serve the villainous Dr. Cortex, Crash was deemed completely unstable and was set to be destroyed. His sister Coco—also altered by the scientist—escaped with him. They washed up on N. Sanity Island and met the spirit of a witch doctor named Aku Aku. The spirit offers to help the Bandicoots against Dr. Cortex and his army of brainwashed animals. The film is mainly based on the first two Crash Bandicoot video games. Crash in Time The second film takes place shortly after the events of the first film. Following the accidental release of Uka Uka, Dr. Cortex forms an alliance with him and builds the Time-Twisting Machine to retrieve crystals from different time periods. The race is on as Crash and Coco are sent by Aku Aku to collect all the crystals before Cortex’s minions do. The film is based on Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Crash Bandicoot: Crunch Time The third film of the series focuses on the creation of Crunch Bandicoot. Cortex is fired by Uka Uka for his failures and replaced by his own niece Nina, who creates Crunch as a secret weapon to destroy Crash for good. She also releases the Elementals so the mutated monster will have more than enough power to do so. Crash must find a way to outsmart the overpowered mutant cyborg. The film is based on The Wrath of Cortex and N-Tranced. Dr. Cortex: Villain for Hire After the events of the previous film, Dr. Cortex is annoyed with unemployment and begins his journey as an anti-villain. Seeking revenge against Uka Uka and his new partner Dr. N. Gin for being fired, he makes it his sole mission to thwart their latest scheme and take the planet for himself. He is joined by some of his mutated servants such as Koala Kong, Dingodile and Rilla Roo. Meanwhile, Nina is finishing up her time at Evil Public School and recruits the Brat Girls to help her get even with her uncle who sent her away in the first place. Crash Bandicoot: Twinsanity '' Dr. Cortex successfully defeated Uka Uka but failed to rule the world, and targets Crash once more as a result. However, their usual routine is interrupted when Victor and Moritz, two odd parrots from an alternate dimension, arrive and hope to destroy the globe. Now Crash must join forces with Cortex, who has some form of history with the new feathered adversaries. The film is based on the game of the same name. ''Coco Bandicoot The second spin-off film in the series focuses more on Crash‘s sister Coco. During the events of Crash Bandicoot: Twinsanity, Coco uncovers a plot by Nina Cortex. With Crash away on important business, she teams up with new ally Crunch to take down the scientist and save other bandicoots in the process. The film borrows the plot of the cancelled game Crash Landed. Crash of the Titans The final film in the series is based for the most part on the game of the same name. Emperor Velo XXVII steals an essence called “Mojo” from Uka Uka and uses it to create an army of monsters to help him rule the world. With everyone’s fate at stake, Crash and his friends are forced to work with Dr. Cortex and his minions to defeat the extraterrestrial dictator. Voice Cast * Josh Gad as Crash Bandicoot * Daisy Ridley as Coco Bandicoot * Peter Dinklage as Dr. Cortex * Sabrina Carpenter as Nina * Morgan Freeman as Aku Aku * Ralph Fiennes as Uka Uka * Jenny Slate as Tawna * Josh Brolin as N. Tropy * Andy Serkis as N. Gin * Hugh Jackman as Koala Kong * Jai Courtney as Dingodile * Matt Dillon as N. Brio * Michael Jai White as Tiny Tiger * Lacey Chabert as Rilla Roo * Dee Bradley Baker as Ripper Roo * Steve Buscemi as Pinstripe * James Franco as Komodo Joe * Seth Rogen as Komodo Moe * Chris Pratt as Crunch Bandicoot * Roman Reigns as N. Trance * Jared Leto as Victor * Zach Galifianakis as Moritz * Sylvester Stallone as Emperor Velo XXVII Notes/Trivia *This is the first Illumination Entertainment film series to be rated G (in some films of the franchise) and to be based on a Video Game. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Movies Category:Franchises Category:Film franchise Category:Movies based on video games Category:Films based on video games Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:PG-Rated films Category:G-Rated films Category:Science fiction films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Nephelodeon's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Comedy-Adventure films